


Operation: Mall Hookup

by Kitkat12323



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bookstore AU, Family, Fluff, Mall AU, Multi, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat12323/pseuds/Kitkat12323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Trevelyan’s twin brother, Maxwell, has finally ended his engagement of two years and is now living in Evelyn's flat. Their father isn’t all too happy as the tabloids have picked up the latest Trevelyan scandal. What better way to forget about being the Mayor of Ostwick’s disgraced son than hooking up with someone new? At least that’s what Evelyn is trying to do for her brother and Dorian Pavus, the employee of a small bookstore at the Sky’s Hold Mall. If only things could work out the way she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> All races from the game are kept in the story. An AU I’ve had in my mind for while and thought it would be fun to finally write. Mostly fun, fluff and shenanigans. This will also include characters from the other games as well as Inquisition.
> 
> Also updates will be random because of real life problems right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Dragon Age Series

* * *

Evelyn was grinning widely when she entered _Tethras Books_ at Sky’s Hold Mall. The sound of the automatic bell ran out in the quiet store. There were a few people seated at the reading section of the store in the back while others were browsing the shelves. The smell of cinnamon assaulted her sense the moment the door closed.

“Well if it isn’t my second favorite redhead.” Evelyn kept her grin as she turned to the owner of the voice behind the register.

“Good morning, Dorian.” The older man raised a brow at the lack of response to his greeting.

“Someone is a good mood. Did something happen?” Leaning on a pile of books on the counter, Dorian looked eager to hear what she had to say.

Nodding enthusiastically, Evelyn exclaimed, “My brother dumped his fiancé! Isn’t is wonderful news?”

A few of the patrons looked over at her with slight concern on their faces, but she seemed not to notice. Both brows shot up on Dorian’s face at her wide grin and sudden cry. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she couldn’t contain her joy.

“I...I don’t know whether to congratulate you or give your brother my condolences.”

“Dorian this is wonderful news! The woman Maxwell was engaged to was a real bitch. All she could do was complain even when things went her way.” There was an eye roll. “She didn’t like me because I wasn’t interested in gossiping about others behind their backs. Plus she always had this look on her face like she just ate a lemon.”

Evelyn tucked in a stray piece of her red hair behind her ear, which promptly fell back in her face. “Excuse me for not being sad for my brother. He didn’t even like her either. Maxwell was only engaged to the woman because she was the daughter of one of papa’s friends. It made papa happy but made the rest of us miserable.”

“Since you put it that way, I congratulate your brother on not marrying this woman. It would be awful if she had become your sister-in-law.” Dorian gave her a sympathetic look.

She nodded in agreement. “I know! If she had become part of the family there wouldn’t have been any way to avoid her! Every holiday would be like torture for me. Maker I’m glad my brother grew the balls to dump the rabid dog.”

A small smirk formed on the man’s face. “It also saves me from hearing your complaints everyday.”

“Please, you love hearing me talk,” she half joked with slightly narrowed hazel eyes.

“Of course, it’s always a pleasure.” The male gave a mock bow. She stifled a laugh though it was unsuccessful as it echoed through the store. From the back they could hear someone shush very loudly.

After the glares from other people stopped, Dorian asked, “So does this bode well your father? If I remember correctly, you mentioned the woman was the daughter of one of his friends.”

“Unfortunately I doubt papa will be happy. Maxwell is actually home now so I’m sure papa is giving him a good talk to. As long as they’re not alone when they’re talking, they shouldn’t be having a yelling match.” The woman sighed as she wondered if her brother was doing well. She had texted him, but he hadn’t answered back.

“I’m sure the press is having a field day with the news too,” a voice from behind her spoke.

“Varric!” Evelyn smiled as she turned. The owner of the store grinned back at her and gave Dorian a pointed look. The other man got off the books he had been leaning on and quickly took them to put back in the proper shelves.

Varric Tethras was a bookstore owner and author of a series of popular, some not so, books. He had a way of charming even the most disagreeable people with his words; then again there was a reason why he was able to sell so many books. Her mother often said that people like that could charm even their Great-aunt Lucille; she was a hard woman to please.

Evelyn liked the man, as he always knew how to make her smile even on her worst days. Plus he gave her discounts whenever she bought books there. He even autographed one of his books for her to give to a friend. Varric also introduced her to some other people that she had gotten to know over time.

“I heard you telling Sparkler all about your brother’s engagement. Also, I just read it in the Ostwick Tribune this morning.” He held out a newspaper to her.

“Already?!” Evelyn quickly scanned the front page that had a picture of her brother and his ex-fiancé. “They work fast…” she mumbled as she read the story.

“Well they do like their gossip, especially if it’s about the Mayor’s children. It sounds like a nasty breakup from what they’ve said. I’m sure there was a bit of embellishment though.” Varric chuckled as if remembering something amusing.

Evelyn peeked over the paper. “Not that much embellishment. Maxwell did leave her in Antiva with only her luggage and money after she threw a lamp at him. It’s too bad she didn’t get pick pocketed.” She flipped to the next page.

“Ouch, left in Antiva. That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?”

Closing the paper, she handed it back to him. “Nope. The bitch deserved it after threatening to tell her father that my brother had hit her, which he has never done nor will do with anyone. She also called me an evil, conniving cow which was so uncalled for.”

“You witnessed the whole thing?” He sounded intrigued.

“I actually heard the whole thing. Maxwell had called me when she stormed into their room. Apparently he had just told her the engagement was off before he went to call me. There was a lot of yelling and things breaking. I may have given him the idea to leave her.” A small smirk formed on her lips.

Varric chuckled. “Remind me not to get on your bad side or I might end up stuck in the Frostback Mountains with nothing but the clothes on my back.”

Evelyn shook her head. “I would never do that to you, Varric. You’re my favorite dwarf and you give me discounts on the books here. Plus I’d probably steal Bianca if I wanted to do something horrible to you.”

“You can try, Twitch, but you’ll never find her.” He smiled light heartedly, but she knew he was deadly serious about not finding his prized author’s award.

Apparently it had been the first award he had won for one of his earlier books and was hidden away at his house. Evelyn had visited Varric’s house more than once when the dwarf had parties and had never once seen the award plaque. Why he named his award was beyond her and even if she did ask, Varric never gave a straight answer.

Before she could say any more, the sound of her phone rang out. All eyes were on her again as the customers gave her the stink eye. She swore she could feel the glares from the people in the back of the store. Quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket, she answered without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” Evelyn tried to keep her voice down. She waved to Varric as she exited the store. The buzz of the shoppers outside surrounded her the moment the door opened.

“Eve, it’s Maxwell.” Even without her brother announcing who it was she knew. His voice had always been a low rumble, which she knew well. That and he was the only who called her Eve.

“What’s up? How did the talk with papa go?” A smile was on her face as she leaned against the wall of the bookstore.

She heard a frustrated sigh. “Not well. Mother wasn’t home so we ended up screaming at each other despite being in the same room. He was infuriated that I dropped my engagement without consulting him first. I may have said some things I shouldn’t have…”

Evelyn frowned as she heard the hurt in his voice. “Maxwell...what happened?”

“I just told him that he wouldn’t have understood as he wasn’t much of a father when we were growing up. I think I may have said a bit too much.” Evelyn sucked in a breath.

The one thing either of them could say to their father, that was most likely the worst. They hadn’t been close to their father growing up and he had apologized for it later on. He had tried to make it up to them by spending more time with them. Yet there was still a gap between him and Maxwell that Evelyn wasn’t sure would ever be fixed.

“Maxwell...I think you and papa need some space from each other. Maybe later you two can talk it over.”

She heard another long sigh. “I think you’re right, Eve. Anyways, decided that staying in Ostwick wouldn’t be good for either of our health or for father’s reputation with the press and all. I was hoping you would let me stay at your place....”

Evelyn snorted. “Really? I might live in a nice flat, but I don’t think I have the space for you to freeload off of me. Why can’t you stay in your house in Orlais?”

“I sold my house in Orlais a few months ago. Plus, I’m already headed on a flight to Ferelden. See you in a few hours, Eve.” The chipper tone in his voice did not bode well with her.

“Maxwell you can’t stay with me! I won’t-” There was a click on the other line and everything went silent. Evelyn pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at the screen. Slapping a hand over her face, she wondered if there was a way for her to get out of Ferelden before her brother’s flight got there.

Evelyn loved her brother very much. Unfortunately her brother was high maintenance to take care of. He liked the finer things in life and that was okay with her since they could afford it on their parents’ money. She had a good feeling that Maxwell wouldn’t be able to use their parents’ account with the fight he just had with their father. She worked for a newspaper column and made a good paycheck. Evelyn highly doubted she could afford to finance her brother’s expensive tastes.

“I’ll be on the streets in a matter of days!” She all but shouted in the busy mall.

* * *

**Kitkat**


	2. Maxwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Trevelyan’s twin brother, Maxwell, has finally ended his engagement of two years and is now living in Evelyn's flat. Their father isn’t all too happy as the tabloids have picked up the latest Trevelyan scandal. What better way to forget about being the Mayor of Ostwick’s disgraced son than hooking up with someone new? At least that’s what Evelyn is trying to do for her brother and Dorian Pavus, the employee of a small bookstore at the Sky’s Hold Mall. If only things could work out the way she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a multiple chapters story. Sorry for the mistake everyone. I'm still getting use to the format of ao3

Leaning back against the leather seat of the plane, Maxwell let out a sigh. The past few weeks had been the most stressful for him in a very long time. Not even getting a massage after landing in Ostwick made him less tense. Then of course talking to his father didn’t make him feel any better.

“Would you like some champagne, sir?” the stewardess asked.

He shook his head. “I’ll have sparkling water with ice on the side, please.” Once the woman left, Maxwell closed his eyes, as the sound of the engines was a distant hum through the first class seating.

Why did he even go out with Petrice was beyond him. He wasn’t attracted to her in any way possible. Then again his father had mentioned how close he was to her father. Petrice’s father wasn’t a bad man at all; he was very courteous and humble. He was so unlike his daughter that Maxwell often wondered if she was his daughter at all.

She was considered beautiful with her light blond hair, cornflower blue eyes and sharp cheekbones by most standards. Petrice just wasn’t pretty in his eyes; this was mainly due to her sour expression she often had when not in the public eye. Also her personality was something that disgusted him even more. She only believed her way was the right way and would never see reason no matter who it was. She verbally attacked his sister though Evelyn was always able to attack right back. She talked maliciously about those who she called friends behind their backs.

He had dealt with her for two years just for his father. Maxwell wasn’t the type to do something he didn’t like but this had been a special case. He had wanted to make his father happy and it seemed that being with Petrice made his father ecstatic and proud of him. Maxwell knew that deep down he wanted his father’s praise because of their very distant relationship when he was a child. For a majority of his life he and Evelyn had been away from his father, and to some extent their mother, as they were put into Ostwick’s prestigious boarding school the moment they were old enough. They only saw their parents during holidays and visiting months. Usually their mother visited them during those months, as their father was too busy running a campaign to be mayor or dealing with problems in Ostwick. Even after they graduated from the school, the two rarely saw their father as they went off to separate colleges in different regions of Thedas. Evelyn went to Ferelden’s _Circle of Colleges_ while he had chosen to go to Kirkwall’s _College of the Gallows_.

Evelyn didn’t care too much for their father’s praise as she had decided that since she hadn’t needed it when they were children she didn’t need it now. Maxwell had always felt a sense of emptiness not being able hang out with his father like his friends. He felt awkward when his friends invited him to come see the games with them and their fathers when he was alone. The absence of their father made him crave some sort of father-son bond when he finally graduated from college and came home. Yet everything he did didn’t seem to hold any meaning, as his father was usually preoccupied on some problem going on in Ostwick.

When he started dating Petrice, his father had given him a look that said he was proud. Maxwell got along well with Petrice’s father, which made his own father even prouder. Yet he and Petrice often spent dates not talking to each other and on their phones. When they did talk, Petrice usually complained about something he did, something about Evelyn, something about her so called friends, or even something about her own parents. Maxwell had learned to just nod and make noises of agreements.

He hadn’t planned on marrying Petrice. His father had come to him to ask him what he had planned for them. They had been dating - he used the term very loosely - for a year now. Maxwell had wanted to tell his father he was going to end things with her, but one look at the older man’s face made him blurt out he was going to ask for her hand. Even as his father clapped him on the back and ruffled his hair affectionately, like a father would do to his son, Maxwell felt a sense of dread. The next day he went to look for an engagement ring with Evelyn. She hadn’t been happy with the news and had threatened to tell their father the truth. Maxwell had begged her not to as it would ruin the fragile father-son relationship he had worked on. She had pointed out that it had been built on lies, but he ignored that part. In the end, she helped pick out the gaudiest engagement ring possible.

Of course Petrice had said yes when he proposed in front of all their friends and family. Maxwell felt like a fraud the entire time people congratulated them. Later that night he decided he would try to learn to at least like Petrice. A few days later, he had announced that they were going to tour Thedas together so they could spend time together. Worst decision he had made in his life. He should have just ended their relationship the moment they had finished their first date.

The last straw had been when she threatened him and his sister. Even if it seemed like a trivial threat, he would not take any of that from anyone when it came to the Evelyn. She had always been there for him even when they went to different colleges. He would protect his little sister - by two minutes - with his life.

\----

“It’s too warm here and reeks of fish!” Petrice complained for the umpteenth time. Maxwell ignored her whines as he eyed the port of Antiva City.

There were many merchants set up along the way selling goods. There were some ships docked that had either tour groups on it or goods to sell. Despite being modern day, Antiva still held some quaint older traditions; the street market was one of those things. Maxwell was content looking at the goods, but Petrice’s constant complaints of the smell and heat was hard to completely ignore.

“Are you even listening to me?” Looking at her, he saw the constant scowl on her face deepen.

Sighing, he resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Yes, of course. What is it Petrice?”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. “I was saying that I want to go back to the hotel. I don’t want to spend any more time at this putrid port!”

“Fine.” It was best not to argue with her. He had tried that back in Starkhaven and she had just made a louder scene. People had looked at them in a mixture of pity and amusement. He had not been amused at all.

The two headed back the way they came. Traveling the narrow streets was a bit hard as there were many people around. Maxwell was broad shouldered and tall so he had no problem pushing his way past the people. Petrice, on the other hand, was tall but not very muscular. She also expected people to move out of the way for her. He hadn’t noticed that she had gotten lost in the crowd until he heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Spinning around, he looked for her head of light blond hair. “Petrice?!” Pushing past the people, he made his way to where he could hear shouting. A crowd of people had formed near the doorway of an establishment called _The Perfumed Spring_.

“How dare you put your filthy hands on me! I will have you arrested for touching me in such a manner!” He could recognize her screaming voice from anywhere.

“Excuse me.” He managed to get past the people. “What’s going on?”

Petrice stood there with her arms crossed with a furious look on her face. Her face was blotchy in places as she glared at another man. The man, an elf, had dark red hair. He was very handsome though he looked almost petrified of Petrice.

She turned her blazing glare at him. “This man,” she jabbed a finger in his direction, “dared to proposition me! I am woman from a respectable family who would never stoop to that level. I would never allow one of those filthy...miscreants to touch the likes of me!”

Maxwell placed a firm hand on her shoulder, as she looked ready to hit the poor man. “Petrice, I’m sure it was a mistake.” He looked at the man. “My fiancé is very sensitive to strangers. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding.”

The man nodded quickly. In a heavy Italian accent, he spoke. “I did not realize she was not a patron. She was standing in our doorway looking around so I assumed she was seeking company. I apologize for causing you any stress, Signora.”

Maxwell smiled. “See, no harm done.”

“No harm done!? This little incident could end up in the newspapers. It could ruin my reputation! You will not let this...this scum go without a proper punishment. Take him to the police for selling sex!” Petrice shook with rage and slapped Maxwell’s hand off her shoulder.

"Petrice, it is perfectly legal in Antiva to do this type of work. It is a legal job by law. The police won’t do anything except laugh at us for not knowing the law.” Maxwell had the urge to slap his forehead.

She snarled at him. “Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing! You’re not doing anything because of that whore of an Antivan elf you use to date before me!”

“Don’t you dare call Zevran that. He is a dear friend to me,” he warned as his eyes darkened in anger. The usual calm blue-grays were now a dark navy.

“Please, you only call him that because you screwed around with him so much. Did he fuck your bitch of sister too? The tabloids would probably eat up the story of you three sharing a bed together. I bet it would just make her-” She stopped short when his fist collided with the wall near her face.

The crowd was hushed. Maxwell gritted his teeth as he tried to reign in his anger. “I have tolerated a lot of things from you, Petrice, but not this. I will not have you threatening my sister’s reputation. You can threaten me, but never Evelyn. This engagement is over and I don’t care what my father has to say about it.”

He gave her cold look before storming past the people. He ignored her screams as he stalked back to the hotel. He had put up with a lot from her, but it was something he could handle. Yet, when she threatened his sister, he wasn’t going to look the other way.

\----

Maxwell lightly touched the bruise just above his left eyebrow and winced. Petrice had come back to hotel when he had been talking to Evelyn. She had started yelling at him and throwing whatever she could get her hand on. A mug had hit him hard when he had tried to keep some distance between them. Evelyn had also been shouting on the other end of the line as she heard the entire fight. Eventually, security had been called up because of the noise. Thankfully they had restrained Petrice as she had been ready to gouge his eyes with a wine opener.

He had decided that he was leaving even if their trip wasn’t over. He had paid the bill and booked a flight back to Ostwick without waiting to see what Petrice would do. She was left alone in the hotel room, which she would most likely be kicked out since he had turned in both their keys.

Of course during the whole flight he had thought up something to say to his father. He didn’t know what to tell him. He had hoped it would go smoother than it actually did. The yelling and accusations wasn’t what he had planned but they had happened. He had said things he could never take back. Maxwell had run out of the house and had booked another flight to Ferelden. He needed to get away from his father.

Despite Evelyn’s protest on the phone, Maxwell knew she would host him in her home. They always had each other backs. He just needed time to cool off and try and forget about the weeks. At least he was free of Petrice forever. He could now focus on just having some fun.

* * *

**Kitkat**


	3. Evelyn and Maxwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Trevelyan’s twin brother, Maxwell, has finally ended his engagement of two years and is now living in Evelyn's flat. Their father isn’t all too happy as the tabloids have picked up the latest Trevelyan scandal. What better way to forget about being the Mayor of Ostwick’s disgraced son than hooking up with someone new? At least that’s what Evelyn is trying to do for her brother and Dorian Pavus, the employee of a small bookstore at the Sky’s Hold Mall. If only things could work out the way she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling bonding. Next chapter will get back to the other characters. I promise.

“You should really consider leaving your hair down or you will go bald.” Evelyn rolled her eyes at her brother’s greeting to her at the airport. He never said a normal greeting to her whenever they saw each other.

“Hello, Maxwell, I missed you too,” she replied flatly.

He just grinned as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “Thanks for letting me stay with you, Eve.”

She snorted. “It’s not like I had a choice.” The two made their way out of the airport. Evelyn had parked her car in the parking lot across from the airport. Her brother only had a small carry-on with him.

“So are you planning on going naked or something?” She was eyeing his carry-on.

“I’m going to go shopping later. I wasn’t sure how long I’d be staying.”

Evelyn sighed. “If you’re going to stay here for more than a few months, find your own place. I might have a job, but I can’t afford to have you live with me for the rest of our lives.”

They stopped in front of her car. Maxwell placed his bag in the trunk as she got in the car and started it up. “I won’t be leeching off you, Eve. I do have my own money from when I actually worked as a patent lawyer. I did save up just in case.”

“Are you going to go back into that job? I mean you only left for a year so I’m sure you could rejoin your previous company.”

Maxwell shrugged. “I’m not sure if I want to go back to that company since it’s in Ostwick. Maybe I’ll try for a new one in Ferelden or just have a small job instead.”

“What else can you do besides criticize people’s sense of style?” She teased. Her brother had always criticized the way she dressed if it wasn’t a label.

“I could consult people on how to dress since I am the best dressed person,” he said while smoothing back his strawberry blonde hair and winked at her.

Evelyn chuckled. “I don’t know about that. My friend, Dorian, dresses rather well, he works in a small bookstore at the mall. I think he could give you a run for your money.”

“Please,” he rolled his eyes, “I know I’m the best dressed person you know. I spend a good amount of time on how I look because clothes make the person and the first impression is the most important.”

“Sure...whatever you say, big brother.” Evelyn wanted to give him a look, but her eyes were focused on the road. “I still can’t believe Petrice would accuse me of sleeping with Zevran!” She cried, changing the topic. As much as she enjoyed talking about her brother’s fashion sense, she rather not stay on the topic.

“That’s what you’re angry about? She did insinuate that we have a incestuous relationship,” he pointed out.

Evelyn huffed and blew a strand of ginger hair out her face. “Please, no one would believe that, Maxwell. A man who spends more time on how he dresses than me is not my type. Anyways, Zevran is a good friend, but blonde and flirty is not my type.”

“I don’t spend that much time getting dressed,” he muttered. “Blonde, slightly awkward and funny is your type, dear sister.”

She furrowed her brows. “That’s not true…”

Maxwell scoffed. “You dated Anders your first year of college. He was blonde and funny. He was slightly awkward when I first met him on video chat. He was handsome in a rugged kind of way, I guess.”

“That was one guy. We dated for like half the year and broke up. He wasn’t around very often anyways with his preference to just leave campus.” She shook her head at the memory of Anders always skipping classes or not showing up for weeks on end. Their relationship wasn’t much of one with the amount of time they didn’t see each other. She had broken it off though neither seemed heartbroken over it.

Holding up two fingers, Maxwell pointed to the second. “Alistair was blonde, awkward and kind of funny. You dated him your second year and a bit in your third year of college. I never understood why you liked him so much. He reminded me of a puppy with the way he would look at you. He even followed you around like one.”

Evelyn slapped his arm with one hand. “Don’t be so mean. Alistair was a sweetie. He didn’t run away or leave for extended amounts of time. He never flirted with anyone when we were together. He was very loyal-”

“Woof!” Maxwell grinned as an irritated look passed over her face.

“Oh shut up, idiot. Okay so maybe he was a bit like a puppy, but a very cute one. Anyways, we broke up and he started dating some girl a year younger than us. I think I treated him more like a little brother than anything else while we dated.” She sighed.

Her brother shook his head. “Like I said, your type is blonde, slightly awkward and funny. Too bad you didn’t meet the blonde guy who was two years younger than me. He was a transfer, I think. Blonde hair, kind of looked like noodles, and seemed to get embarrassed easily when a pretty girl approached him. He would’ve been perfect for you, if you don’t mind the slight age difference. Wonder what happened to him…”

“I don’t think I would have wanted to go to your school, Maxwell, even if the guys were godlike in looks. Weren’t your President and Vice-president always fighting? It made your school tense from what I felt when I visited.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste at the memory of visiting his school.

Maxwell groaned. “President Meredith and Vice-president Orsino fought constantly on everything about the school. They couldn’t agree on anything be it how to spend the funds, what should be rebuilt or even the professors that should be hired and fired. Even when giving speeches, they both tried to one-up the other. I’m just glad I graduated before all hell broke lose.”

“Didn’t Meredith get fired for trying to steal money for the sports teams? She was like a big supporter on being more athletically inclined than academically.”

“Yeah, she tried to push the sports and even went so far as allowing athletes with too low grades get a boost. Orsino was no better though. He got fired for giving students grades they didn’t deserve in order to keep our ranking in the highest academic colleges.” Maxwell shook his head in distaste.

Glancing at her brother, she said, “Cheer up, Maxwell. My school wasn’t any better with the scandal with Uldred. He sold drugs to students and faculty in secret. He even tried to blackmail both the President and Vice-president. In the end all the students and faculty involved got kicked out or fired.”

“What wonderful colleges we decided to attend,” Maxwell said sarcastically.

“I was just thinking the same thing.” She sighed again. “So what do you plan to do while here?”

“Maybe have some fun. I haven’t been able to go out to clubs since I started going out with Petrice. Zevran lives in Ferelden, I believe, so I might catch up with him later on. I just want to have a little fun without worrying about anything relationship related.” He blinked at the sudden darkness as she pulled into a parking garage.

Evelyn stopped the car at a space that had a number painted into the ground. “No dating then?”

“Probably not. I did date a crazy woman for a year, I think I need a break from that.” He grimaced a bit. The two got out of the car while Maxwell got his bag, Evelyn headed to the elevator nearby.

The two got on and headed up to the tenth floor of the apartment complex. Getting off, she led him down the hall to the door at the end of the hall. Everything was quiet in the hallway. The wine red rug contrasted with the white marble of the floors and walls. Unlocking the door, Maxwell raised an eyebrow as he walked into the living room/dining area.

It looked like someone had decided to make their grandmother’s home more modern but was forced by said grandmother to leave most of the antiques. A sleek black marble fireplace was the first thing a person saw the moment they came from the hallway. A large cuckoo clock hung above the plasma television that was placed over the fireplace mantle. A tiny wooden mabari sat on the top of the cuckoo with its tongue hanging out.

A modern gray couch was placed facing the couch with a glass table in front. The table sat on a bearskin rug with its head facing the fireplace. A few potted plants were placed around the room. There was an old mahogany chest against the opposite wall going into the kitchen filled with plates, teacups, a teapot, a creamer, and other glassware. On closer inspection, they looked like they hadn’t been used.

“What?!” Evelyn saw the strange look her brother was giving her. “You don’t like how I decorated my home or something?”

“I don’t remember half this stuff in your apartment when I last visited. A bearskin rug? Really, Eve, are you trying to scare people?” He was a bit amused at the things his sister had collected since he had last been there.

She crossed her arms. “I’ll have you know that the rug is worth more than one of your Armani suits. I’ve been going to an antique shop at the mall lately. They have some really good stuff there. Plus, the woman who works there is really sweet. I like to talk to her sometimes. I think my apartment looks unique,” Evelyn defended.

“Whatever you say, Eve. I’ll just be heading over to my room for the duration.” He gave her a peck on the forehead before going to the guest room upstairs.

A small smirk formed on her face as she waited to hear her brother’s reaction to the new art she had put up in the guest room. A panel painting of a dragon laying siege on a village took up the whole wall right in front of the bed. It was something she had found strangely beautiful and had to buy it. She had put it in the guest room because she knew no one would ever use it, as the painting seemed to unnerve some of her friends when it was in plain view.

“What the hell!? Evelyn!” Her brother’s scream echoed through the apartment. Evelyn just laughed as she went up the stairs. 

* * *

 

**Kitkat**


	4. Incest and Bog Unicorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Trevelyan’s twin brother, Maxwell, has finally ended his engagement of two years and is now living in Evelyn's flat. Their father isn’t all too happy as the tabloids have picked up the latest Trevelyan scandal. What better way to forget about being the Mayor of Ostwick’s disgraced son than hooking up with someone new? At least that’s what Evelyn is trying to do for her brother and Dorian Pavus, the employee of a small bookstore at the Sky’s Hold Mall. If only things could work out the way she wanted.

With a heavy sigh, Evelyn trudged through the mall. Normally she would be making her merry way to some of her favorite stores, but today she was too tired to be anything close to merry. It had been a two weeks since Maxwell had arrived to live with her in her flat. She couldn’t remember when living with her brother had become so exhausting.

The thirty-one year old couldn't do anything. He would have died if he hadn’t grown up in such a rich family, she had decided. He couldn’t cook for himself, clean after himself or any other simple tasks normal people could. Maxwell couldn’t even drive a car because he had never attempted to get his license. How he had survived life after college was a mystery to Evelyn, though she suspected he hired a lot of help.

She had to be the one to chauffeur him to different places, as he still didn’t know his way around Ferelden. Plus she was too afraid that he would end up taking the train or bus to who knows where. She did not want a dead brother on her hands.

Evelyn sighed again as she sat down at a table in the mall’s food court. The bustle of people reminded her that it was near lunchtime. She could smell the different stations' foods wafting around the area. She had lost Maxwell in the crowd of people and decided he could call her if he really needed her. He was the one to insist coming to the mall to buy more clothes. He had already ordered some clothes online. There were empty boxes all around her flat from the many online stores he had bought from.

Evelyn ignored the fact that there were most likely crumbs on the table and put her head down on the cool surface of the metal table. She closed her eyes and attempted to breath in deeply and relax just a bit. The past two weeks had made her very stressed and she had the urge to strangle Maxwell.

“Evelyn?” The ginger tiredly lifted her head up and turned to look at the person who had called her.

She gave a weary smile. “Dorian, nice to see you. It’s been ages.”

The man raised an eyebrow as she put her head back on the table. “Not feeling well? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I was busy babysitting my brother,” came the muffled reply.

Dorian sat down in the chair next to her. “You know, I don’t think you’ve ever shown me a picture of him. He is your twin, so I assume he looks like a more masculine version of yourself. It is hard to imagine, not that you wouldn’t make a lovely male, my dear.”

Evelyn had lifted up her head and stared at the man for a while before speaking. “I don’t have any pictures of him or anyone for that matter. I don’t like to keep pictures of people. The last part, I’m going to ignore it.”

He chuckled. “You can glare at me all you want, but that bread crumb on your forehead makes you less intimidating.”

She scrunched up her nose as she wiped the offending piece of food off her face. “I’m just tired, Dorian. I think I’ve given everyone glares today. Poor Leliana, she owns a flower shop near my flat, seemed slightly shocked at the nasty look I gave her when she greeted me. Anyways, what are you doing here? Don’t you have bookshelves to alphabetize?”

“I’m on my break. You usually come to the store in the morning so I’m usually working. I was just stretching my legs when I saw this sad, decrepit woman I thought I recognized. I just wanted to check.” Rolling her eyes, Evelyn smacked his arm lightly.

Evelyn blinked when she felt a buzz in her pocket. Pulling out her phone, she saw her brother had just texted her. Sighing, she wondered just what he had to say.

**Eve, I’m lost! :(**

_**What do you see around you?** _

**I smell food. Gross, greasy food >_<**

_**...I ask what you see and you tell me what you smell instead =_=** _

Evelyn glanced around for a slicked back strawberry blonde hair. “Looking for something?” Dorian asked.

“My brother is lost apparently. I think he’s around the food court,” she mumbled as her gaze landed on a head of blonde hair that was most definitely not her brother’s.

“Maker, he’s gorgeous…” she exclaimed in a breathy voice.

“Who?” She felt Dorian shift closer to her as he looked in the general direction she was looking at.

Forgetting she was supposed to be looking for her brother, Evelyn sighed. “The blonde man over there. He’s a good distance away from us that he won’t notice us staring. Look at that side profile.”

Dorian hummed in approval. “He is quite handsome. His hair is finely done, though I would say it has a tinge more orange to it than traditional blonde.”

“Really? It looks blonde to me. Never mind, I think his eyes are brown. I can’t tell because he’s facing sideways.” She huffed in annoyance.

“No, they’re definitely blue. Or maybe a gray color. Blue-gray perhaps?” He muttered to himself a bit about colors.

Evelyn glanced at Dorian. “Are you blind? His eyes are too dark to be blue or gray.”

He gave her an incredulous look. “They are not that dark, Evelyn. Perhaps you need to get your eyes checked. Anyways, I like the tan he has. Maybe he’s been somewhere warm.”

Looking back, Evelyn furrowed her brows. “He’s not tan. He’s pale, like really pale. He’s paler than me!” She turned to Dorian. “Who is it you’re looking at?”

Dorian nodded his head forward. “The gentleman in the expensive dark pants and polo shirt of course. Wasn’t that who you were referring to?”

Doing a double take, Evelyn saw that right beyond the blonde man was none other than her brother. He was looking around in all directions but toward them. He had a multitude of bags in both hands. She let out sigh when she realized the two had been talking about two different men.

“Dorian?”

“Yes?”

“That’s my brother you’re checking out…”

“Oh...so we were checking out your brother?” Turning, she gave him a horrified look.

“Of course I wasn’t! I was talking about the man in front of him. Why would I be ogling my own brother?! We are not in an incestuous relationship!” She threw her hands up in frustration.

Holding his hands up in defense, Dorian couldn’t keep the smile that was forming. “I wasn’t saying anything about your relationship with your brother. Though, you have to tell me where this incestuous relationship came from.”

She just rolled her eyes before standing up. “Maxwell!” She yelled his name from where she stood. Heads turned in her direction but she ignored them as her brother’s blue-grays met her blue ones. She waved him over.

Her gaze flickered in the direction of the man she had been staring at. His eyes were a warm light brown which reminded her of honey. Warm, molten honey. Realizing they had been staring at each other longer than strangers should, Evelyn quickly averted her gaze back to her brother.

“Eve, I texted you when you didn’t reply. I thought you forgot about me,” he complained as he neared them. He set the bags on the ground.

“I might have,” she mutters under her breath that only Dorian hears. “Of course I wouldn’t forget you, Maxwell,” she said.

“Hmm…” He didn’t look at all convinced as he crossed his arms.

Evelyn waved him off. “Anyways, this is Dorian Pavus. He works part time at a bookstore in the mall.”

Turning his gaze to the other man, Maxwell gave him a small smile. “I’ve heard a lot about you. It’s nice to put a face with the name. My sister has a weird aversion to taking pictures of anyone even if it isn’t herself.” She lightly elbowed him for the last comment.

“I’ve heard a lot about you as well recently. Though, you two do have similar features, you don’t look much alike,” Dorian commented as he eyed the twins.

“We are fraternal twins, Dorian. I think we share similar eye color though,” she said. Maxwell leaned against her with his elbow on her shoulder.

“I’m the prettier one,” he proclaimed with a smirk. The ginger rolled her eyes and stepped a bit away so that his elbow fell off her.

Dorian gave a chuckle. “Well I won’t comment on that as it would be a tragedy if my face was ruined.” His gaze lingered on Evelyn who just stuck out her tongue at the unspoken comment.

“I know what you mean.” Maxwell nodded in agreement.

Evelyn sighed. “You two are already ganging up on me? Really?”

“That’s what a brother is for, Eve,” Maxwell said with a laugh.

The other male nodded. “You’re so easy to rile up, Evelyn. I’m sorry if I can’t help it, my dear.”

Shaking her head, she ignored them. “I think I’m going to go now before I get accused of some more things. I hope you like walking home, Maxwell.” She waved before marching off.

“She would never leave me,” Maxwell stated confidently.

“Are you willing to bet on it?”

“...On second thought I think I should catch up to her. It was a pleasure meeting you, Dorian.” Gathering his shopping bags, Maxwell rushed after his sister while trying to avoid hitting people with his bags.

* * *

 

 _Dalish Imports_ was the antique store Evelyn enjoyed going to. They not only sold handmade Dalish crafts but also all sorts of odd things. She had stumbled upon the store by accident and never regretted spending her money there. Most of the items in her flat were from the store, as she liked how they gave character to her home. A few days had past since her brother had met Dorian. She had dropped him off at the local library and decided to visit the store. She hadn’t gotten anything new since she had purchased the Mabari cuckoo clock.

Stepping inside, the bell above the door jingled. The store was filled with items. Not a single table was empty and items took up most of the floor as well. A small pathway was made for customers to get around the store. There were built in shelves on the walls, which held more knick-knacks. Even the cash register was crowded with things.

“Hello?” A voice from behind a large statue of Andraste called to her.

Evelyn smiled. “Hi, Merrill, it’s Evelyn.” A head of dark hair popped out from under Andraste’s breast.

“Oh! Evelyn, it’s lovely to see you again. It’s been a while. Well more like two months since you last came in.” Merrill smiled warmly at her.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy. I finally got some time to myself. I see you got some new stuff.” Her eyes fell on a large floor to ceiling mirror. It was so large it took up an entire wall. There were even statues on either side of the mirror.

Merrill followed her gaze. “Do you like it? That’s a replica of an elven eluvian. Sadly the real one is smashed into itty bitty pieces and held at the Ferelden Museum.” She sighed longingly.

“An eluvian? Is that those mirrors that Elves supposedly used to travel between places? I think I read about it in my Lore of Thedas class back in college.” Evelyn stared at herself in the mirror. It was a marvelous piece of work with an even more glorious price tag attached.

“Yes, Elves of Arlathan used it back when magic existed. Or at least that’s what the stories say. I’m not sure if it is true, but wouldn’t it be amazing if we could travel using the mirrors.” Merrill had a far off look in her eyes.

Chuckling, Evelyn gave the elf a small nudge. “If that were true, then I would want to be able to wield magic too. I bet we would make wonderful wizards.”

“Ooh, yes that would be fun! It would be like that online fantasy game Hawke plays. It would be so much fun to be able to freeze people and summon monsters. Maybe even use your blood as magic too,” she exclaimed. Evelyn shook her head at Merrill’s excitement. She didn’t know who this Hawke was, but it seemed that sweet Merrill had a rather darker side to her though she still sounded so innocent while saying all that.

“Anyways, I’m going to look around a bit.”

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything!” Merrill hopped back to her place behind the Andraste statue.

Evelyn spent some time looking around the store. She had the urge to buy something new. She wasn’t sure what but hoped that when she saw it, she would know. She had passed by a few pots, clocks, statues and other things. None caught her eye until she saw something red sticking out from behind a shield.

Moving the shield aside, she grinned widely. “Now this is very nice.”

A statue that came up to her waist was the object of her admiration. It looked like a unicorn with the russet horn sticking out of its head; the horn turning out to be a sword. It had the face of a fish mixed with a bird, perhaps. The mane and tail was a reddish color. The body was brown with well-defined ribs carved out on the painted brown wood. 

“Merrill, could you come here?” she asked.

The hazel-eyed elf came over quickly. “Oh I see you’ve found the Bog Unicorn. I think one of the others put him behind the shield because he looks creepy.”

“I like it. I think I’ll add him to my living room or maybe out on the balcony since it is nice out.” she mused.

“It would definitely scare the birds away or be used as a perch for them.” Merrill shrugged.

“Okay, I’ll buy it then.” Evelyn picked up the statue, which wasn’t as heavy as she had first thought and followed Merrill to the register.

After paying for it, Evelyn said her goodbyes and carefully made her way out of the store with her newest purchase. She paused outside the door as she wondered how she was supposed to get around the flow of people. Sighing. She hefted up the statue a little higher and made her way into the crowd of people.

“Excuse me.” She managed to avoid some people by moving along sideways.

Someone blocked her path. “Coming through.” Managing to get past them, she continued on.

A small group blocked her way. They didn’t look like they would move anytime soon. “Move if you don’t want a sword-horn up your ass.”

Ignoring the dirty looks she got, Evelyn made her way through the mall. She stopped by _Tethras Books_ when she noticed Varric standing outside with another person. Setting down her statue a few feet away, Evelyn came towards them.

“Hello, Varric,” she greeted.

“Twitch, we were just talking about you.” Her eyes darted to the woman. She looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t place where.

“Really? I hope everything you said was true,” she said with a small smile. She knew Varric liked to embellish his stories be it about other people or himself.

The woman gave her a brisk nod. “It is good to see you again, Evelyn.” Her short dark hair and sharp features made her somewhat intimidating.

“I’m sorry I know I met you, but I don’t remember where,” she said truthfully.

“This is Cassandra. You met her at one of my book signings.” The woman crossed her arms and looked away. Evelyn swore she saw a blush form on her face.

Racking her brain, she recalled a time where a woman slammed her copy of _Swords and Shields_ on the table saying that it was for a friend. The signing had been for a different series Varric had written, but the woman didn’t seem to notice or care. Of course after a bit of prodding from Varric, it was revealed that it was for her.

“Oh, I remember.” Evelyn was grinning. “It’s been a while. What brings you here?”

Cassandra seemed a bit reluctant to say, but she spoke. “I was wondering if...the last installment of _Swords and Shields_ would be out yet. It’s been an entire year since I’ve read anything new.”

“I was just telling her that I’m not in the process of finishing it anytime soon. The series hardly sold one hundred copies. It isn’t really worth it,” he admitted.

“You-you can’t just leave it like that! You left it on a cliffhanger. Nothing should happen to the Knight-Captain!” The passion in her voice was quiet a surprise for both of them.

Evelyn shrugged. “You could just finish writing it for her only. I mean you must have a rough draft done somewhere.”

Varric sighed. “I’m not sure I can. I have a deadline for another book I’m working on.”

“Is it the third installment of _Tale of the Champion_?” Evelyn asked. She had read that series and was eagerly waiting for the final installment.

“Yup. I’m almost done with it. That one has been my favorite so far even if it isn’t as popular as _Hard in Hightown_ is. I don’t know if I’ll have time, Cassandra.”

The woman sighed. “Very well.” She walked off looking a bit dejected but still managing to hold her intimidating aura.

“New furniture I see.” He gestured to the Bog Unicorn.

“I thought it would look nice in the corner of the living room near the sliding door. Either that or I might put it out on the balcony for a while.”

Varric shook his head. “Remind me never to ask you to help decorate my house.”

“Whatever. I think I have wonderful home decorating sense. I should get this baby back home. I wonder how I’ll fit it in my car…” Shrugging, she left the dwarf with a final wave.

Evelyn nearly made it to the front of the mall without injuring anyone. Unfortunately a few teens nearly ran into her, one almost impaling himself on the sword-horn. She swung to the side and missed the teen by inches. Instead she felt a solid thumb vibrate through the statue.

“Ow!” Evelyn sighed as she realized she just hit someone. Setting the Bog Unicorn down, she turned to apologize to the person.

“I’m really sorry about that. I hope I didn’t stab you with the sword-horn.” The man was rubbing the side of his head.

Honey brown eyes were the first things she noticed as he turned toward her. Suddenly, Evelyn felt her mouth go dry and her runaway response suddenly flaring up. The man from the food court a few days ago was only a few inches away from her. She could see him up close and swallowed hard as she eyed his face.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Evelyn gave a weak smile. “Um, yeah so sorry about that. I have to go and...stab something…” She quickly turned, grabbed her statue and ran off to the mall parking lot. She thought she heard him call to her, but she was too busy running away to notice. She nearly got run down by a few cars while running blindly away.

Evelyn Trevelyan felt like a complete fool and idiot.

* * *

 

**Kitkat**


End file.
